


#honeymoonlife

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Food, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Embedded Images, Epistolary, M/M, Married Life, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Road Trips, Social Media, Sometimes not in that order, honeymoon fluff, trolling as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: David and Patrick take a honeymoon road trip to Niagara Falls. As seen through their Instagram posts.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 74
Kudos: 214





	#honeymoonlife

**Author's Note:**

> Two years ago today, I was so desperate for more David and Patrick fic that I published my first ever fic for this fandom (and my first fic ever). It was the 150th fic in the Schitt's Creek fandom and I never would have imagined that our little fandom would grow so much or that I would write 83 fics and 600,000 words and counting. Thank you to everyone who leaves comments and kudos, y'all are, as someone once said, THE BEST.

~~~ THE END ~~~


End file.
